Nature's loving arms
by The Phoenix's Last Breath
Summary: Does anyone know Pit's true story? The terrors he went through under Palutena's service. Well all of it would be enough to drive anyone to insanity. When he does break who will be the one to save him from his down fall. I know it is a terrible summary but I were to reveal anymore then it would ruin the story. Not a Viridi/Pit fic it is a Phosphora/Pit fic


A single man walked along the cobblestone streets, the repetitive ' _tap, tap, tap_ " of his shoes was barely heard over the active people selling, buying and talking. His dark navy blue eyes searched the town with obvious depression before lying upon a pair of dancing children who seemed to radiate happiness. This is what he had protected at the cost of the scars on his body and in his heart. If he had to go back and do it again he wouldn't change anything, his happiness in exchange for these kid's lives, anytime, without any hesitation. Sighing he stuck his hands in the pockets of the ebony jeans and slouched making the stubs upon his back more prominent. It was impossible to tell what they used to be but it was obvious some sort of injury had occurred to them causing him to bandage them. A gentle gale blew against his face leaving no doubt that spring was in the air. Black hair danced upon his head temporarily blinding him before he swept it out of his face revealing the stone buildings and peasants once more to his eyes. "Mister" a small hand tugged on his arm causing him to slowly turn his head to allow himself to peer onto the small girl at his hip. "What is it little one" he said softly to the girl whose brunette locks was currently being held in place by several white and pink flowers. "Why do you look so sad?" Her stormy grey eyes held so much innocence it was unbelievable and quite over whelming for him. "I'm just really tired" he whispered as he tried to choke back the tears threatening to escape.

"Oh, well, what's your name?" the man gave a small smile "My name is Pit." The little girl gasped "As in the angel? Oh that is such a cool name." Pit gave an inquisitive look "The angel?" The little girl nodded excitedly "Yes my mommy tells me stories of an angel who serves the goddess Palutena and destroyed all the evil bad guys from Hades, and, and, and he even destroyed Hades himself." Pit couldn't help but give a small smile at the memory "That is a wonderful story little one, I am happy to know I have such a special name." Just then the girl's mother called causing her to squeak out a quick good bye before dashing off leaving Pit in slightly higher spirits, until the face of Palutena popped into his head and the happiness immediately drained out of him. "Such innocence" a woman's voice spoke behind him causing the ex-angel to spin around and reach for the handle of the sword that was located at his lower back for his sheathe was upside down allowing the sword to be held in place by a piece of leather. It was a blonde whose head barely reached his neck though her beauty was only matched by her attire which was a long red dress that swept the ground. "What do you want Viridi? Come to fetch me for Palutena?" The goddess of nature looked at him with deep sorrowful, gold eyes. "No Pit I came to make sure you were alright" Her voice sounded that of a mother trying to guide her lost child. "I am fine, please leave now" He turned on his heel and began walking away but was stopped by the iron grip of the nature goddess's small, delicate hand.

"You are a liar Pit, I can see it all over your face, in fact I am willing to bet that Dark Pit has merged with you" The ex-angel flinched at the mention of his counterpart. "With all due respect Lady Viridi, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't insult me, I have received more than enough for a life time from my old mistress" It was an honest request but it was stated in a growl. "I am not insulting you Pit, all I want to do is help" Viridi's voice held a slight desperation as she tried to turn the man around to look at her, however his boy was pure muscle so he didn't move an inch. "I know what Palutena has done to you, and I want to help you through it, hell even Phosphora is sympathetic and you know she usually doesn't care about anyone but herself." Pit whipped around at this, a fire in his eyes Viridi had only seen when he battled his toughest opponents. "You are wrong" he snarled "You have no idea what she has done to me, the physical scars may fade but the mental ones never do. I can't sleep Viridi for I fear that I will have the same nightmare of the night I left. I can still feel her cold stare on me only matched by the intense fiery hatred she held for me. I was her bitch boy; a whipping post, whatever and you know what? Pandora was right when Dark Pit was created; he was an exact representation of what I felt. I am no longer anyone's servant goddess of nature and I will no longer bend to anyone's will." He let loose a feral roar before quickly veering around and dashing off through the crowd of people.

Electricity began to crackle around Viridi as she stared after the runaway. "Phosphora follow him, I'll cut his path off" the electricity gave a crackle of acknowledgement before a short haired blonde appeared, already running and tearing through the crowd. Viridi nodded before turning towards an alleyway and dashing down it the sound of her bare feet smacking the ground echoing off the stone walls. Pit's footsteps couldn't be heard however for he was now blending with the swarming crowd cutting off Phosphora's line of sight. "Damn him" the electricity goddess muttered as she slid in between people with her petite body in a fruitless attempt to chase after the ex-angel. "Look for the stub of his wings" Viridi's voice whispered in Phosphora's head with a slight pant like she was running. So Phosphora started looking at the backs of all the males in the crowd until she saw the bandaged reminders what used to be a beautiful, yet flightless, set of wings.

"Got you" Phosphora said in an undertone as she followed the blending angel from a distance. However Pit peered over his shoulder allowing his literary orbs to fall upon the lightning goddess behind him before cursing and turning down an alley way. Wasting no time Phosphora followed at a sprint to a dead end causing her to smirk victoriously. This however was cut short for Pit did not stop running; in fact he sped up and scaled the stone wall to the top of the house before taking off once more and jumping from roof to roof. "That idiot is too smart for his own good" Sighing she levitated to the top of the building before taking off, imitating Pit's exact movements off running and jumping. This chase went on for a good five minutes until the man jumped off a building and latched on to a rope that swung around and launched him in to the window of a building to the left. His landing must've been flawless for she didn't even hear him land in the room. Grabbing onto the same rope she swung into the window and released landing on the tips of her toes and fingers. Her head slowly gyrated as she examined the room before her. It was the second story room of the building and she was currently standing on wooden floors that seemed to creek under her weight. The walls were made of an old stone as if it had been build many years ago and hanging on the walls at the end of the room was a pair of crossed bows, both were blue but one had a gold outline while the other had a silver outline.

They were the bows that Pit and Dark Pit once used but as of now they lacked the energy to be used. Above said bows was a picture of Palutena staring down on the room. The scary part though was the phrases written in blood around it. "I have given my blood" was to the right and to the left was the phrase "I have given my life." Directly above the picture was another phrase but this one was written in bold letters. "There is no more to give, so I give no more, I hope you are happy" Phosphora nearly choked at the sight. "Viridi you need to come to my location" She said through telepathy before some flower blossoms began to spin to her right. They continued to do so before the nature goddess appeared staring at the room around her. There were some details that Phosphora missed that Viridi's trained eye noticed. For one in a glass case to their right was Pit's wings still soaked in blood while to the left on a shelf there was the armor he used to defeat Hades, it was obvious he had gone back and picked up every bit of it for none of the multiple pieces were missing, just like the armor that destroyed the first time like the Pegasus boots and so on.

However she gagged when she saw the phrases in blood when Phosphora guided her sights. "He needs help, badly" Viridi whispered before heading towards the creaky set of stairs that led down to the ground floor. Even more spoils of was littered this room on the shelves and walls. The fiery collar of Twin bellows hung by the door, Thanatos' key sat on a shelf next to a glass fragment of the mirror of truth. A kitchen table sat in the corner and on it was a huge glass jar with the head of the Hewdraw in it with its eyes closed. Finally on a wall facing a wooden chair there was a painting of Palutena and Medusa locked in battle that seemed so life like it was eerie. "Where is he?" Phosphora asked in a whisper. Viridi narrowed her eyes at the painting before walking up to it and running her hand over the wooden planks below until she found what she was looking for. Placing her finger tips on the side of the wood she pulled up, opening a trap door that seemed to lead down a hand dug hole with a ladder on the wall of it. Gesturing for Phosphora to follow she started climbing down the ladder for about ten feet until she reached the rock bottom. When Phosphora caught up she gawked at the hundreds of candles that were in the indents of the wall. "It looks like he built this by hand" Viridi as she strode along "Probably because he did."

The path continued for a good fifteen minutes before they reached an alcove that widened out in to a giant circular room. In the center of the room Pit sat with his legs crossed Native American style with his eyes closed as if meditating. "What are you doing Pit?" Viridi asked in a gentle tone. Said man's eyes flew open with a feral look in his eyes. "How did you get here" he growled. Viridi and Phosphora could see the hate and pain in his eyes that has long since festered over the many decades. He was such an innocent boy who dedicated his life to protecting others and the cost was his own happiness. Abuse, both verbal and physical had been applied to his steel will but still, that bitch of a goddess had broken him. "The night you left she had said you were below her, at least that is what I heard. So I used common logic and found the trap door 'below' her, where you were." Viridi gave an exhausted look that seemed to reveal her true age and wisdom. "You found me, now can you leave me alone" Pit narrowed his eyes at the women before him. "No" Pit glared at them before throwing his head back breaking out into an insane cackle "Oh my fucking god. What do you want for me" His head snapped in their direction as he heard Phosphora step forward. "Get away from me lightning bug" Pit snarled as he stood up and reached for the sword on his back.

"No" Viridi stated once more as she too took as step towards him "We want to help and you undoubtedly need it." Pit took as step back as that same fire returned with a smirk playing on his lips. "I'm not the same submissive Pit that was everyone's bitch boy any more Viridi, I've finally accepted my darker side and you know what, I'm not going back. I want to be alone, I want to be selfish, and I want to be happy." The roar that left his lips shook the room before he spun on his heel and took off down another hall way at a speed only learnt through vigorous training as an angel. "After him" Viridi cried as her and Phosphora dashed after the ex-angel. He moved with such swiftness that even Phosphora and her powers had difficulty keeping up with him. They finally reached another hole that led straight up but without a ladder. That however did not stop Pit for he ran up the right wall before jumping to the left and running, repeating process until he leaped out the top of the cave. Phosphora flew up with Viridi holding on to her before they landed on the plains right outside of the stone walls of the town. It was a beautiful place with golden barley waving in ripples thanks to the winds gentle caress. Said gale was also blowing Pit's hair in every which way matching the wild personality of the man.

Pit's head now fell back with his eyes closed enjoying the wind now whipping at his body. "You know, I feel envious of the wind. So free, restless and it is not bound to solid land. Something I always wanted, but even with Palutena's 'power' she couldn't- correction wouldn't, grant me the ability to fly on my own. I guess she enjoyed having control of my happiness. Hell the only reason she had Dark Pit save me was so she wouldn't lose her little slave. You know what Viridi?" Pit slowly looked her in the eye and her golden ones met his now purple ones. "She was right, I am below everyone. My submissive personality makes me follow anyone's command like a lost puppy but guess what, I've embrace Dark Pit and his strength gives me my freedom, and I am NOT GOING BACK. I am free to do as I wish without the constant fear of offending some light goddess." Phosphora laughed straight in his face "Right Pit, you are 'free" she made finger quotes around the word free "That is a lie Pit, you've said it yourself you still have nightmares of what the goddess did to you, I can see it your face, you have not slept in weeks. No mortal can go that long without sleep, and since you destroyed your only bond to the immortal world" She gestured to his wings "That is what you are, mortal."

Pit gave out another insane cackle "I don't care if I'm mortal, that just means that I am not a slave to that woman anymore, it also means that I can die and just escape this world and its cruelty." Viridi was starting to feel a little desperation for the situation was quickly spiraling out of control. "You know what Pit, you want happiness then take it" Phosphora threw an electrified punch to his chest that sent him fly five feet back before he stood up and let out a dark chuckle "Is that the best you have lightning bug? I've received harder slaps from Palutena." 'Wham' another punch, this time to his face causing him to tumble head over heels. "You want to stop being submissive angel face then fight back" Pit smirked at her "I've fought you once Phosphora and I regret the moment I hurt you, so I will not fight back." Phosphora growled and the sky began to darken as the rumble of thunder echoed across the empty plains "Phosphora please calm down and deal with this rationally." Viridi's voice barely reached the lightning goddess' ears for the winds were now whipping around them as the immortal glared and the ex-angel smirked. Phosphora then dashed forward and began throwing a flurry of punches at every bit of inch of him she could reach. "Stop Phosphora, you are giving him what he wants, which is to die" Viridi had to scream over the constant rumble of thunder and flashes of blue lightning. This caused Phosphora to stop and look down at her target that was covered in bruises and whelps with blood leaking from his mouth and nose. "Come on is that all you got lightning bug" Pit coughed spitting blood into his hand "Do me the greatest favor you can and end me." Phosphora lowered her fist and sighed "No" Pit's eyes widened and he got a look of pleading in his eye "What do you mean no, you can't take this away from me." The storm had now calmed and the sun was now happily looking down upon the scene.

"You don't deserve to die Pit, there are still so many things you can do for other people" Viridi stepped forward and went to hug him but he stepped back shaking his head. "No, no, no, no, NOOO! I want freedom" He was now in a full rampage as he drew his sword "If you won't give it to me then I will take it myself." He plunged the sword straight for his chest, holding it by the blade to make it easier. 'Thunk' Silence flooded the plains, for his sword had been ripped out of his hands and impaled into the ground by a couple of vines before binding him to the ground on his knees preventing from moving any of his appendages. "Let go of me dammit" Pit snarled as he began to throw his body around like an animal with rabies. "I want freedom and you are keeping it away from me." Viridi slowly walked over to Pit and stared at him, her gold eyes boring into his very soul before she did something Phosphora had never seen her do before. She slapped him. A full on, flat palmed slap that echoed through the air as Pit's head snapped to the left.

"You are a coward Pit, you do not want freedom you want to escape and hide and the only way you can is to die. Well you know what Pit, grow a set. I fully admit that what Palutena did to you all through your life was terrible, and you are right the scars will never heal but that is still not a reason to run and hide like a poltroon." Pit flared his teeth at the nature goddess like a wolf challenging another, however it was nothing compared to the goddess' wolf glare. "Do not call me a coward nature goddess, I've experienced and seen things that would make you shiver in fright" Viridi however did not let up with her glare. "I am older than you 'Pitty Pat' and have seen things beyond your imagination" Pit ripped away from the vines to attack Viridi; however he was stopped by another set of vines. "Do not call me Pitty Pat, Viridi, or I will rip out your tongue." Viridi placed a finely manicured nail on one of the scars on his chest covered by his shirt causing him to flinch. "Number one Pit, you wouldn't do anything to intentionally harm a female; it just isn't in your nature. Number two even if you tried my power is far beyond yours and you cannot do a single thing without Palutena's power and finally all I have to do is apply pressure to one of the scars and I could make you faint from the pain."

"Viridi I don't know what I have to do to make it clear to you" Pit spat blood on the ground before looking up at her with a smirk. "I want to be left alone" Viridi grabbed his chin and looked him straight in the eye allowing her golden orbs to stare into his very soul "And you do not get it Pit, I always get what I want and what I want." Her hand seemed intangible as she shoved it in to his chest "is to help you." With that she ripped her hand out to reveal a bright, glass like orb that seemed to have giant cracks in it before placing it in a scarlet pouch at her side. Pit gawked at her in amazement before she held her hand to the sky with her palm up as wind began to swirl above it. As it solidified a red rose took its place with many thorns on its stem. Taking the rose she plucked her finger on a thorn allowing a drop of blood to flow on to it. "Wind, purify this soul" Phosphora watched in amazement at the ritual. She too had once been in Pit's position but to watch it was something else. "And let it replace the giant hole that has been burnt into his life by hatred itself" With that being said Viridi took the rose now surrounded in an orb of wind before shoving it directly into his chest. Pit's whole body tensed up as a fiery, magma like pain flooded his body causing him to writhe in agony. "Stop, please stop, I beg of you" Pit's voice was nothing more than a pathetic plead as he thrashed about. Now it felt as if an icy cold liquid was flowing through his veins. "The pain it's too much please stop" His scream echoed around the plains but it was the flashes of Palutena that brought pure indescribable agony to his body. "Please lady Palutena I won't do it again, just please stop."

Tears were now flowing down his cheeks like waterfalls as his body thrashed like someone having a seizure. "I'm sorry mistress just please stop." "What had Palutena done to him" This though crossed both Phosphora's and Viridi's mind as tears watered up at the sight of the almighty hero being reduced to nothing but a screaming ball of agony. "When I get my hands on her I am going to kill her" Phosphora whispered as she watched the writhing ex-angel. "I'm sorry Pit" Viridi muttered before shoving her hand further into his chest "But you cannot grow without a new heart." Pain, that's all he felt, he wished that he could stop screaming to give his dry throat a break but the pain did not stop, in fact it felt as if it was intensifying as a sharp heated pain entered his chest. "Please Lady Palutena, not the poker" He yelled to the Palutena in his head "I'll do anything milady just please stop." After five minutes of unbearable pain it finally stopped and Pit let out a weak breath as he went pathetically limp. Though he was still muttering "I'm sorry Lady Palutena, I won't do it again" repeatedly. The process was finally complete and sweat now caked Viridi's brow. "It is done Phosphora; Pit now has his new heart and is now god of wind." The lightning goddess sighed and looked down at the balled up boy whimpering at her feet "But at what price Mistress?"

Viridi sighed and looked down at her feet in exhaustion "You and I are the only ones that can fix him Phosphora, besides Palutena and his enemies he had no other connections." The lightning goddess nodded numbly before picking up the muscular boy in her small arms which was not made easy by his balled up form. "Let's get him back to my palace; he is going to have a long night ahead of him" Viridi placed a hand on Phosphora's shoulder before teleporting to her palace. When they reappeared they were in a room that had the look of a forest to it. Tall Oak and Pine tree's seemed to sway with some invisible wind on the walls while a distinct smell of blossoming flowers filled the room guided by a soft gale caressing all of their faces. In the center of the room there was a bed with its four posters consisting willow trees while their leaves and branches created a canopy over the top and sides of the bed. Upon the soft mattress was a blanket that looked to be made of several wolf pelts sewn together. To add to the effect of nature at the head of the bed there were literal feather pillows that were made to look like clouds. The beauty of the bed had no juxtaposition except for the room around it.

While tree's danced on the walls, they weren't just tree's it looked like a true forest. Deer ate grass from behind a tree, wolves slept in a pack by a clearing, and even the soft calls of owls could be heard. Below their feet was not floor but actual, soft grass that seemed to also move with the gale. "Set him down in the bed Phosphora" Viridi commanded as she drew the 'curtains' away to clear the lightning goddess a path. When Phosphora laid the balled up boy on the bed her voice held concern "What are we going to do milady?" Viridi shook her head "It's going to take me a while to coax him back to reality, you go on to bed; we will definitely have a lot of work to do tomorrow." Phosphora went to argue about leaving but Viridi beat her to it "He will be fine Phosphora, do you not trust me?" Phosphora shook her head "I do milady I was just concerned about you having a lack of rest." Viridi gave a small smile as she sat down on the bed and began caressing Pit's hair "Of course Phosphora, go on to bed." She nodded once before leaving the room.

"What am I going to do with you" Viridi whispered as she sat Native American style next to the young boy and looked down at his broken and balled up form. Small whimpers could be heard as he rocked back and forth causing Viridi to sigh in exhaustion before sitting behind the ex-angel with her legs on each side of him. She then pulled his head and body to her chest before she began rocking and singing a lullaby

 _Hush little angel, cry no more_

 _You fought hard to win this war_

 _Let happiness engulf your soul_

 _For you've achieved your impossible goal_

 _Light can no longer harm your heart_

 _For nature will rip her apart_

 _The winds will guide you to a new dawn_

 _For your old soul is long gone_

 _Nature will take you into its embrace_

 _And the evil of light it shall erase_

 _Now sleep and rest for now_

 _For the nature goddess is on the prow_

 _And with the power of lightning around_

 _To a peaceful existence you are bound_

As she sang the song in a soft tone Pit's body slowly began to relax in to Viridi's arms until he was entirely asleep. Viridi smiled at his innocent sleeping form as she ran her fingers through his black locks. "How could someone be so cruel to such an innocent man" Viridi stopped caressing his hair and lay back against the head board allowing the newly titled wind god to snore softly against her chest. She sat there for ten minutes before nodding off herself "Good night Pit."

 **Well its late and I am posting this with hopes some people will notice it. Unlike Percy Jackson Kid Icarus unfortunately does not have a ton of viewers but if anyone does read it I hope that you will like and will appreciate any input**


End file.
